conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Otell Stein
Otell Stein Physical Description Otell stood at 5' 7" heigh, and he weighed nine stone. He was a meek indvual, would orginally could not weild a bastard sword. He has toned after use of his bastard sword, Willbringer. Otell had light brown hair, and sharp features. His nose was slightly hooked, and his hair was in lockets. His eyes are bright green. In 1497, he was nineteen. He had a slight belly, put he losed it through training. He has a few pimple on his forehead untill 1495, and he has a slightly wide nose. History Otell Stein was born third son of Lord Vrail Stein of Hardenford, in the Harlvor Empire. He grew up to be hated by his father and his two elder brothers, getting severe beatings from them. He found love in the arms of his soft mother, Amelia Stone who was from Perule. The boy showed great intellucal promise, and he spent hours reading historical tales and legends. When he was eight, his father sent him off to Saverheim as a page in Count Manfred Warenstein's court. The boy was poorly-trained by the ill-tempered Sir Sickles Oldgram. He was bullied by Fred, Olaf and Derk, the older squires. He became a squire at 14. Otell Stein had a depressed mood state while as a squire for Count Warenstein of Saverheim. He was neglected, and was bullied by other squires. He had a gentle character, who cared for his few friends in the city. He fell in love with Stenna Hart, a court maid and his best friend. He was also friends with Halrush the Golem and Igneous Shard, a former knight. In Black 1494, a massive horde of orcs, trolls, drow elves and goblins besieged and stormed the city of Saverheim. However, Otell, Stenna and the rest escaped through a tunnel he found. However, Fred tried to stop them with a axe, so Otell slew him with his new bastard sword. They fled to the Redwood, home to the Thistleback Wood Elves. They were kidnapped by them, and were held in Eldarpine. The elves orginally wanted to execute them, but Otell could speak fluent Alfish, and so he spoke with the Queen, who is warned of the Green Horde. They are given safe passage in the Redwood, and the Queen's Favour. Loren Halfarrow, a wood elf archer, taught Stenna and Otell archery. They began courting at this time. Igneous Shard tutored him with chivolary and sword-fighting. Otell lost his belly and toned, and he built strenght. By Shardfall, they had reached the Lion Gate of Himsburg, the capital. They warned the frail Emperour Rudolf IV, who summoned the Imperial Army with an alliance with the Thistlebacks. Otell was given a plate armour suit by Igneous, for his seventeeth birthday. Otell saw him as a father figure. He bed Stenna, and they declared thier love for one another. In spring, 1495, the Green Horde, after pillaging north of Harlvor, reached Himsburg. A front line of seventy-three miles was made north of Himsburg, by a force of Thistlebacks, Imperial Army, Ironport Guard and Rowalian Republican Troops. Otell was among the Imperial cavary, where he fought valantly against the orcs. Stenna too fought, in the Musketeers. They slagautered the Horde, who retreated north. They were followed for three months, and stragglers were cut down. The Empeour noticed that Otell had slew the Warlord, Grush, by outflanking his axe trusts. He was given the Duchy of Whitecliff, but at a price. Igneous was slain by a troll, and for several weeks. After the Horde was drawn back, Otell married Stenna. He took up life in Whitecliff Keep, where respected his subjects. In 1496, Whitecliff entered the civil war that enveloped after the death of the Emperour. Otell favoured Adolf Vielmen, a noble from Aleport. However the imperial countryside was torn apart by civil war. Otell led the Whitecliff Regiments at the Battle of the Shadowater, were he lost some 13,000 men. The war was one in the Battle of the Hims, on the river in which Himsburg is named after. Adolf Vielmen became Emperour Adolf II, and he thanked Otell by giving him the valuble trading towns of Nine Peaks into the Duchy of Whitecliff. Otell has spent his time since the war studying in his keep and spending time with Stenna. He slew the beast of Northford. Stenna is pregnent with his twins. He resides in Whitecliff Keep. Category:Thalgor Category:Harlvor Category:Noble